Operation Sibyl System Destruction (Psycho-Pass Fan fiction) Chapter 1
by Andrew3119
Summary: Malachi the 4th has been sent on a mission by the USSOCOM to destroy the Psycho-Pass System, but is marooned after a series of incidents.


**Operation Sibyl System Destruction (Psycho-Pass Fan fiction)**

**Chapter One:**

**Marooned **

The year is 2112; and through the years the bloodline of the original Malachi A. Bolin has been carried on and his name given to his grandsons and ironically enough all were soldiers like he was. Malachi A. Bolin The 4th is no exception, joining the military at the age of eighteen and going straight into the Special Forces program. He was born in the year 2082; it was said these words of advice came from the original Malachi on his death bed in 2063, "The Bolin motto is press through. That means no matter what, don't quit! Persevere through all obstacles life will throw at you." The second Malachi was born from the original's first son Masa S. Bolin in 2007. He served 10 years in the military as a member of the 101st Airborne division, and the third was born in 2052. He served 13 years in the military and was killed in action during a counter terrorism operation; but before his death the son Malachi A. Bolin the 4th was born. This story will revolve around him.

SSgt. Malachi Andrew Bolin reports to his personnel officer Maj. Jackson to be briefed on a new mission; as Maj. Jackson explains, "You will be sent into Japan, posing as a tourist. Your first objective is recon; but our objective for this operation is to destroy their unfair and inhumane, law system. I will have you put through a series or drills to test to see if you are capable of keeping your Psycho-Pass level under 100. If it goes above that, it will compromise the mission then we will delete all files of you ever existing. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed

I was exposed to every test imaginable; from HALO jumps to CQB. I was pushed near my breaking point and my criminality ratting never exceeded 85 I was set for the mission and awaited the order to go.

Two days later I was on a plane to Japan they had managed to get me in as a tourist, all I have to do now is spy on the enemy and then plan my raid.

I began the espionage by simply taking pictures of their headquarters, and monitoring their daily movements for a week. I walked into a café overlooking the building to buy some coffee; after I had bought my coffee a short young woman with brown hair and amber or brown eyes bumped into me, she said, "Sorry for that."

"Es ist gut." I replied

She was one of the inspectors that I've watched the past week, her name is Akane T. As I went through some of the recon I'd gathered, she sat beside me with two cups of coffee in her arms and said, "I'm sorry about earlier, please take this cup of coffee as my apology."

I said in German (because, I'm going to pretend I'm a German tourist.) "Es ist gut. Danke für den Kaffee."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand?" she said.

I say with a German accent "OH. I'm so sorry, I forgot, I was thinking in German. I'm a German tourist, thanks for having me in this wonderful country."

"Oh, that's interesting. Listen I would love to chit-chat, but I have to go back to work so, bye." She says, then runs off.

"Good thing I took those German lessons in high school." I thought.

I contacted HQ saying, "HQ this is Alpha Dog; be advised I have finished my recon now I'm going to plan my assault. How copy?"

"Good Copy Alpha Dog." HQ says, "Avoid killing anyone unless your life is truly threatened understood?"

"Roger that HQ. Over and out." I answered.

I went through my options; the first one is pose as someone in distress and run through the front, but the only problem with that is I will be lightly armed and it is almost guaranteed I will be pursued. The second one is breaching the front door quickly raiding the building; gathering intel and capturing an inspector. The only problem with that, is like the first, I will be pursued and more than likely have to use lethal force. My last option and most likely is wait until the sanitation workers go to pick up trash then, as they leave, breach the back using a wall charge then set off tear gas.

I thought, "Damn. I guess I'll go with choice three, it has the fewest risks and the lowest chance of me having to use lethal force. I'll get myself a getaway car ready then attack at 4 o'clock when the sanitation workers come."

I gathered my gear together; compared to their weapons mine seem ancient, but what makes mine more effective is the years of training I've had with them, and mines safety is a switch and my finger, nothing else. I chose a M4, .45 1911, which is one of my favorites, three frag grenades, four flash-bangs, two tear gas and a wall charge. "Time to head out, I have 20 minutes until they leave.

I awaited the workers to leave; they finally left, but were off schedule by 10 minutes. I ran up to the wall using their truck as cover then, once they were clear of the building I put on my gas mask then set the wall charge to blow. Boom! It went off then I threw my tear gas canisters inside the building. I made sure it was clear right then pied over to the left to make sure it was clear. I ran down the hall to one of the main offices; a man pulled up his gun (their gun is called the Dominator) and he said, "Freeze! Drop your weap-…" before he could finish the sentence I shot him dead where he stood. I noticed his badge saying the name "Enforcer Tomomi Masaoka" an older man around his 50's. I cut the corner of the hall and saw two inspectors and three enforcers; I threw my flash bang at them and cut the corner yelling, "Drop your weapons!" They wouldn't comply, and a black haired enforcer by the name Shinya Kogami, tried to disarm me once he realized his weapon wouldn't work against me. I hit him with the butt of my gun, it knocked him out cold.

They all finally put their hands up and dropped their weapons and Akane asked "What do you want?"

"I'm with the US military and we need to take an inspector into custody. One of you two turn around with your hands behind your head and walk towards my voice!" I demanded.

Akane turned around and came towards me; I zip tied her hands then threw a flash bang to stun the rest as I fled. I threw her into the getaway car then we headed to the countryside.

After two hours of nonstop driving we finally got close enough to the extraction point so we could proceed on foot; I set the car to explode 30 minutes after we got out of it. I heard a loud Bang! In the distance. Akane yelled as I was forcing her to walk forward, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Listen it's nothing personal, I'm just doing my job by detaining an inspector for questioning. We need you to help us, just don't do anything stupid or I'll have to kill you." I said.

"But why and who are you working for? And why do they want an inspector?" she asks.

I answer, "They want me to gather information so your countries corrupt legal system can be destroyed. Please don't ask any more questions."

We got to the extraction point and I radioed HQ, "HQ this is Alpha-Dog, I'm at the extraction point with an inspector; requesting immediate extract how copy?"

"Solid copy Alpha-Dog, but the extraction Helicopter won't be there for another 13 hours. Hold your position Sarge." They said.

"Roger that" I said.

I was starting to get dark and it was starting to snow; I built a shelter for us and started a fire, I brought one extra-large sleeping bag. I fixed some coffee over the fire and gave her a cup. She asks, "I have one last question, our Dominators wouldn't show a high enough ratting on you to be able to use, why is that?" she took a sip of her coffee.

I answered, "Before this operation I was put through multiple sets of tests to make sure my Psycho-Pass ratting wouldn't go beyond 99, and it never exceeded 85 so I was the top pick for the mission."

"Yeah but why is that, is it because of some emotional numbness?" she asked.

"Probably." I said.

"Please tell me more though, this is interesting to me." She said.

"I was only a kid when my father was killed in action; for five generations of my family we have been nothing but soldiers. Starting from Malachi A. Bolin the first, he was born in 1963. My bloodline is that of a warrior and nothing more." I said.

"Oh, so your family is basically professional soldiers. That's pretty interesting." She said.

"Yeah I guess." I said, "Malachi the first lived to 100 years of age. I remember my father telling me that his famous words before his death was the Bolin motto, 'Press Through', he never believed in quitting even while staring death in the eyes."

"Sounds like a good man." She said.

"He was a tough son of a bitch; he never would quit, and if you said a mission couldn't be accomplished or he would die in the operation, he would still continue with the mission. He is probably one of the greatest men to have ever lived." I said, "It's starting to get dark out, and it's pretty cold. Go ahead and get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning."

She huddled up in the sleeping bag. About an hour went by I was on the verge of going to sleep when she said, "I'm cold, will you huddle with me?"

"Sure." I went into the sleeping bag with her.

She wrapped her arms around me and said, "It's nothing personal or anything, I just don't want to freeze to death."

"That's understandable" I said.

The next morning came and HQ was contacting me yelling. "The HELO has been shot down! Get out of their Alpha D-…" and then there was just static.

"Damn it!" I thought, "Now what the hell do I do? I didn't plan for this shit!"

I heard in the distance being yelled, "Search the area! Split up into teams of two and sweep the area!"

"God Damn it!" I thought, "This is just a great day isn't it?"

I turned and looked at Akane and she was attempting to run away; I zip tied her hands again and led her away from the area, hoping to evade the enemy that was after me. I duct taped her mouth shut and tied her to a tree then said, "Don't try to escape or I'll send you to Hell." I went up the ridge about 50 or so meters then found a covered firing position behind a tree. Her search party made the mistake of sending all of them towards where they heard me speak. They all were gathered around Akane.

I thought "I have many options, I could kill them all from here, but I could make the mistake a killing her on accident. I could attempt to capture them, but because of the number of them that would be nearly impossible for just me to do. Or I could kill a few then capture them, it's not like they will be able to fight back because their guns won't work on me."

So I flanked them on their rear and yelled, "Drop your weapons, or your bodies will drop!"

Of course because of reflex two of them turned and aimed their guns at me and as my reflex I shot because they were armed (it doesn't matter if their weapons work or not, if they are any kind of threat they must be neutralized). I shot an orange haired guy and a black haired inspector with glasses in the legs to keep them from fighting back and to avoid killing them.

I exclaimed again "Please drop the weapons or else I'll have no choice but to use lethal force!"

They all surrendered and I managed to control them until I could think of a way to get all of us out of here.

I attempted to get a hold of HQ, with a lot of static I heard, "SSgt, we can't send another HELO… they have intercepted out plans, you have been left for dead. Sorry Malachi."

"So I'm guessing they left you for dead." A blonde woman said.

"God damn you all." I said in an apathetic voice.

I shot the Orange haired enforcer in the back of the head then said, "I'm going to kill one of you every hour until, you get me a way out of here. Or better yet just kill you all now while you all are restrained." I look at his name tag hologram, "So his name was Mr. Shuusei. Good night forever Shuusei."

Inspector Nobuchika yelled, "What is the meaning of holding us all hostage, if you have been left for dead! Just give up!"

"Well you are the ones in my custody right now, so I wouldn't be complaining." I said.

Shion sobbed "I knew I shouldn't have intercepted his orders! Now we are all going to die and we can't fight back because he doesn't show anything on the Psycho-Pass ratting."

Shinya yelled, "Just surrender and we will go easy on you!"

"Huh?" I laughed, "I can't do that, I would rather die than surrender."

I decided it was time to leave, so I grabbed my gear and ran over the ridge and away from them. I decided it was going to get to hot and I would have no other choice but to kill all of them. I managed to get to a lake where I stopped to catch my breath; I knew it would only be a matter of time before they got out of my zip-ties, so I waited in position for a little while, ready to ambush if necessary.

It was five minutes later so I left and continued towards the ocean, where I would attempt to get an extraction; the beach was about 4 Km away, so I had to hurry up.

I made it to the beach and contacted HQ, "HQ this is Alpha-Dog, I'm at the secondary extraction point, if possible send an extraction team. How copy?"

"Good copy! One will be there in 10 mikes, please hold your position." HQ said.

"Yes 'mam!" I exclaimed, "I'll set off a red smoke to indicate my location."

I set off the smoke and waited, the HELO came right on time but once we were about 50 feet in the air I heard an explosion and we started crashing towards the ground.

I saw everyone else lying around me dead, I crawled out of the wreckage and heard a man say, "Good shooting with the Dominator! Good thing those can take out vehicles too."

Then I heard Akane order, "Search the wreckage for survivors."

I ran behind a tree and realized I had a gash on my arm from the shrapnel I took from the blast. I had realized there was nowhere to run all I had was my pistol and one extra magazine, I was finally marooned, left for dead.


End file.
